


A day in their life

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Restraints, anal rape, explicit - Freeform, no lubrication, no underage - despite character 'name'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He will never tire of fucking the boy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in their life

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough: This story contains rape. It might seem (at first at least) as happy and consensual which is very much the intention, but it is NOT!
> 
> Please don't read this if you think this could be triggering.
> 
> If you feel I have missed tags, warnings or anything else feel free to let me know, and I'll try to correct it.

_It’s winter and he stares into a fire nourished by his lover’s clothes, and it’s not until the flames die he turns and walk back inside._

He will never tire of fucking the boy. Every time he buries himself inside that warm tightness he can’t help but marvel at how gorgeous the boy looks split open on his cock, and as always it’s that thought that has him painting the insides of his lover in white. When he’s done basking in the afterglow he pulls out and rises from the bed and simply takes a minute to enjoy the sight. The boy is on all fours, his legs trembling in exhaustion, sides expanding violently to match his labored breathing and semen slowly dripping out his hole staining the back of the boy’s legs. When he has looked his fill he leans in and places a kiss to the small of the boy’s back before he walks towards the bathroom.  
“Pancakes,” he throws over his shoulder with a smile, and is rewarded with the sound of the boy moving and rushing towards the kitchen.

_He’d been gone for maybe ten minutes, and then he comes back to finding the boy flirting with a man. Rage had coursed through his veins and it had taken a lot of effort to seem unaffected as he walked up to them and suggested that they called it a night and went home. The boy had nodded and jumped off the stool without as much as a glance at the other man, but he still grabbed the boy’s arm in a tight, painful hold as soon as they were outside._

Showered and dressed he walks downstairs where he stops in the doorway to simply relish in the sight of the boy and the smell of pancakes. He can see the marks of his fingers on the boy’s ass, where he held him open while entering the boy, the teeth marks on the boy’s inner thigh and the angry red welts littering the boy’s back, that he spent hours last night kissing in silent apology. When the boy turns off the stove and turns he steps forward and captures the boy’s mouth in a brutal caress of lips, teeth and tongue before he takes the plate of pancakes and sits to eat. When they’re gone he takes the boy back to bed and tugs him in before he leaves for work.

_He lets the cane dance across the exposed skin in front of him, making sure to apply enough force to leave marks but not enough to actually break the skin, and when the last tendrils of rage leave he lets the cane fall to the floor. Afterwards he kneels behind the boy his hands drawing mindless patterns on the boy’s skin while he gently kisses the abused skin.  
“It hurts me more than you, when I have to do this,” he says, and the boy hangs his head in shame, promising to never disappoint him again. He brings the boy to bed and holds him through the night._

He spends a few hours in his office working, has lunch with an important client, goes back to his office where he spends a few hours planning what he wants to do the next few days, then goes to have drinks with another important client, and then he goes back to the office where he showers and changes his clothes before talking a cab to the party his company is throwing, celebrating making some third important client richer than they already were. He smiles and exchange polite pleasantries with a lot of rich, important people all the while he keeps thinking of the boy, the only thing that prevents him from telling all these people how little they really matter to him.   
When he finally comes home he goes to the boy’s room, unlocking the door and stepping inside he takes in the sight. The boy is kneeling in the middle of the large four poster bed. His arms are stretched above him, chained to the beam supporting the tester and his legs spread as far apart as possible and then bound to the posters. He crawls up behind the boy letting his hands stroke the body in front of him, while he presses his still clothed erection into the boy’s ass. When the confines of his pants becomes painful he unzips and pulls out his throbbing cock and with a hard thrust of his hips he buries himself balls deep in the welcoming warmth of the body in front of him. He sets a brutal pace making sure to hit the boy’s prostate on every inwards thrust, while he enjoys the muffled screams coming from the boy.   
He falls asleep tracing the combined mess of blood and semen floating down the boy’s thighs.


End file.
